4 Jadam Moments
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: As the title says, four special moments of Jadam. Read on for more!


Ha, more Jadam! I guess this pairing is growing on me! Here's a new Jadam drabble inspired by some of the new songs off BTR's latest album, '24/Seven'! Enjoy! **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot of this drabble!**

* * *

**1) Like Nobody's Around-Big Time Rush**

Adam liked how James wasn't afraid to let loose when he wanted to; the way he was dancing around the Davenport family's living room, in a pair of gray sweatpants he borrowed from his superhuman boyfriend's closet, a white tank top and his thick-rimmed, whole glasses, laughing and singing along with his favorite song showed the pretty boy's true colors: a big ball of endless, mindless energy all in a tall, dark and pretty package.

In the spot light of the fame monster, James was self-centered, totally professional and the king of setting trends and girls flying with their hearts in tow.

With Adam, however, James was just James; James Diamond the pretty boy, not James Diamond the pretty boy of BTR.

"Adam come on, dance with me!" The brunette chirped with a wink, grabbing the other boy's hands and pulling him to his feet; Adam threw his head back and laughed as he and James tried (and failed epically) to tango around the couches and coffee table, both toppling onto the soft cushions when they tripped over each other's feet.

James fell first with Adam shortly following, a huge blush working his cheeks at seeing the intimate position they were in.

"Ha, you're blushing." Adam pointed out simply, James rolling his eyes at that.

"Well if you didn't have two left feet, we wouldn't be in this…umm, state." He retorted weakly, lightly pushing the other boy off so they could both sit up.

Adam's smile didn't falter though as he wrapped his arms around the pretty boy's slender waist, nuzzling his cheek and kissing his nose. "You're a pretty great dancer, Jamie. And those glasses are cute on you." He said; James blushed again and lightly slapped his shoulder, though he pressed a chaste kiss to Adam's forehead.

"Thanks, you're pretty handsome yourself, Superboy."

And that's why, when it was just them, Adam felt like he was on cloud nine.

**2) Crazy for U- Big Time Rush**

Some people asked James, like Adam's little brother Chase or Logan, what was it about Adam that just got him.

He wasn't the smartest guy in the world, sometimes he lost his temper and he's done some of the most out-of-the-norm things ever seen, like get a monster truck for his first car or teach a horse how to press elevator buttons.

He didn't have super speed like his sister Bree, he wants a pig and cow as pets and when too excited he loses control over his plasma grenades.

The boy was a walking time-bomb!

So why James was so happy curled up in his arms, playing with his wild, dark brown hair as the other took a nap after the sappy romance movie they just saw? Why was he so comfortable with the hyper, energetic and normally always smiling super teen?

Hmm, maybe he wasn't as normal as most people.

"Hmmm, Rapunzel are you still here?" Adam said, reaching blindly for the brunette with half-lidded eyes. James blushed at the nickname and kissed the other's cheek gently, hazel-green eyes soft.

"Yeah Superboy, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, heart melting at the child-like smile touching Adam's face.

Adam always like when James watched him sleep; it made him feel safe.

Hey just because he was stronger than anyone else in the whole world, didn't mean he didn't like to just let his guard down for once and be all cozy next to his boyfriend.

"Okay, night-night Jamie." Adam said groggily; he pressed a light kiss to James' lips before snuggling back into the couch pillows, James smiling shyly back as he laid his head on the other's chest.

Yep, maybe he was crazy; crazy about Adam Davenport.

And he wouldn't change that any day.

**3) Confetti Falling- Big Time Rush**

James' watering eyes, bright red blush and large smile said it all to Adam: his surprise birthday party, while it had been a hassle to get just perfect, came through in the end.

"A-Adam…"

"Happy Birthday, Jamie." Adam responded, all their friends and family there, cheering and dancing and smiling and waving.

James ran over and threw himself into the other's arms, his boyfriend picking him up and spinning him around easily with his superhuman strength.

"I love you, you know that right?" James whispered.

"I do, and I love you too." Adam replied, sealing the deal with a passionate, sweet kiss for all to see.

**4) Amazing- Big Time Rush**

James and Adam were pressed close together as a slow song played, they in the center of the dance floor among the other couples; it was one of Mission Creek High School's annual dances, and it was so special because it was the first dance Adam goes to with James as his boyfriend.

"I still can't believe you and the guys canceled a worldwide tour just for this dance, I mean it's no big deal." Adam said as he pulled away to do James in a spin. The pretty boy rolled his hazel-green eyes, back in the other's arms once the spin was over.

"Adam Michael Davenport, just face it: I'm amazing that way, plus….you know I'd pull all the strings I'd need to so I can be with you. One tour, big time whatever; getting to come to your school dance, be your date and get to spend more time with you, it's all worth it." James said, flirty grin going into a soft smile at the end; Adam's cheeks flushed pink but he smiled as they nuzzled noses, lost in their own little world.

"Yeah, you're right; you are just amazing."


End file.
